Final Attack (Final Fantasy VII)
Final Attack is a Support Materia in Final Fantasy VII. It can be linked with a wide variety of Materia, including all Magic and Summon Materia, as well as many Command Materia, to perform a command from the linked Materia when the character is killed. If used with Magic or Summon Materia, this will fail if the user does not have sufficient MP at the time of death. This can be used on multiple deaths in the same battle depending on the level of the Final Attack Materia. Final Attack can be paired with all Magic and Summon Materia, as well as Steal, Sense, Throw, Morph, Deathblow, Manipulate, Mime and Master Command. If paired with Master Magic, Master Summon, or Master Command, a random ability contained in the Materia is chosen. If paired with Command Materia, the ability highlighted in the menu is used for the final attack. If paired with a Magic Materia, the highest spell the Materia has learned will be used. Obtained Final Attack Materia is a rare Materia that can be permanently missed. It is won as a special battle prize in the Battle Square, but if the character's Materia stock is full upon winning, it will be missed. The only way to obtain multiple Final Attack Materia is to master one. This requires 160000, and the best way to do this is to equip weapons and armor with Double or Triple AP. Stats Use Final Attack will perform a command from the linked Materia when the character dies. This will either be the highest-level Magic spell when paired with Magic Materia, the highlighted ability on a Command Materia, or a random ability from Master Command, Master Magic, or Master Summon. Final Attack will hit either the enemy or allies, depending on the ability's default target. Abilities that target enemies choose a random enemy, unless the attack is area-of-effect. All supportive single-target spells target the character using the final attack. If Final Attack is linked either to the Life or Phoenix Materia, it will revive the user or the entire party depending on the ability. This makes them the best pairing as they can grant great durability during battles providing the holder always has enough MP to cast them. However, if the player's last character falls and defeats the enemies with their Final Attack, the game will end in a Game Over with both player characters and enemies dead. Against superbosses, equipping Phoenix with Final Attack to the party's most durable member can ensure that said member, who will die last, can revive the entire party after being killed, provided the character has enough MP to execute the attack. If Final Attack is mastered, the boss would have to kill the equipped character at most six times before the player will get a Game Over. As an alternative to simply equipping the Materia on the most durable character, Final Attack can be equipped on Barret to take advantage of the Materia's high AP, which increases the damage dealt by his ultimate weapon, Missing Score. If the character has two copies of the same Magic or Summon Materia paired with Quadra Magic and Final Attack, the party member will use the spell four times when killed. This applies to Master Materia as well. For example, if a player character is killed with Master Summon paired with Quadra Magic and Phoenix paired with Final Attack, they will cast Phoenix Flame four times when killed. Final Attack will only trigger when the character is killed by an enemy. If the player kills themselves, even if done by a confused ally, or are killed by Poison or Death Sentence, the final attack will not trigger. Category:Support Materia in Final Fantasy VII